True Feeling's
by Okonomiyaki4Me
Summary: This Is my first Ranma angst and I thought i'd give it a shot. I hope you check it out and give me some feedback. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just my first attempt at a Ranma angst. Its something I thought I'd give a shot. If you like it please R&R. I hope you enjoy!**

True Feeling's

Chapter 1

The Appetite

"Ah, that bath felt great." Said Ranma, as he dried his raven colored hair with his blue towel. Lite flickering off the beads of water streaming down his face like bullets.

"Now for an afternoon snack." Ranma said to himself as he headed to the kitchen.

"It seems I win again Soatome, better luck next time." Said Soun Tendo with up-most confidence in his voice. As he leaned back and took a long look at his friend sitting across a checker board.

"Are you two at it again? Your always huddled around that damn thing. Don't you have any hobbies?" Questioned Ranma, as he strode into the dinning table room near the porch that the two men were sitting. Nothing could be heard in the silence except the wind chime that hung above the double doors leading out side to the porch.

"I want a rematch Tendo," growled Genma Soatome, "...You were cheating!" Mr. Tendo stared at him with a powerful glare and replied with a annoyance in his voice.

"If you wanted me to kick your butt at this again," he paused. "all you had to do was ask Soatome." As a smile arose on his face. And he burst into laughter and almost fell completely over.

"When ever you two are done bickering I'd like to eat lunch." Ranma shouted over the two as his stomach made a loud growl.

"Hasn't Kasumi started cooking yet? I'm starving." Ranma asked as he looked and sniffed around the room. But he did not smell anything cooking and couldn't sense anyone else in the house. No noise could be heard, except for the two locked in there game. He was starting to get frustrated and didn't want to sit there listing to them, as entertaining as that always was. One way or another they would end up yelling and throwing their checker board at one another.

"Forget it." Ranma pushed himself from the floor where he had sat and headed for the front of the house and out the door.

" Maybe I can grab something from Shampoo's ramen shop?" He reassured himself with hopes of filling the big empty of his stomach. His eyes filling with happiness and pleasure of not being hungry any more. With his enormous apatite he could "eat a horse" and would still want dessert and tea.

As he walked along the tops of chain linked fences ans walls, he couldn't help but think to himself. But not of what if thought he would actually be thinking of. All sorts of food combinations ran through his head, but so did unexpected thoughts as well. Thoughts about a girl, and it wasnt who he should of been thinking of. There were thoughts of Ukyo Kuonji swimming through his head. Things that Akane would not have approved of.

"Do I want some pork fried ramen or would beef do the trick?" He said aloud trying to wipe the thoughts of the beautiful Ukyo out of his head. Butt still they returned. He could see her so vividly in his head. Her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her twinkling in the sun. She smiled at him in her blue dress with little yellow flowers all around it. "Ranma Darling..." Her voice echoed in his head.

" I wonder how Shampoo and that old hag are doing today?" Ranma was trying real hard to forget her. The way Ukyo's hair looked when the sun reflected off of it, and how beautiful her eye's were whenever she made that "puppy-dog" look. It was just so adorable. But he especially loved her Okonomiyaki cooking. Unlike Akane's in many ways, one being that Ukyo's was edible, it just always filled him up. It would be perfect right now for his apatite was growing. His stomach was growling louder and more violently then ever.

"If only she was back. I would much rather go see her then Shampoo and her grandmother." Shampoo always throw herself at him. He wouldn't mind if Ukyo did that, as she usually did. He sighed because she was away training to become an even better Okonomiyaki chef. Although he thought she didn't need it. He always loved her cooking and thought it was "perfect".

"Oh well. Some of Shampoo's ramen will hit the spot none the less. Hell I'm so hungry I could even eat some of Akane's cooking." He chuckled as he hopped off a fence and entered the ramen shop, relieved to finally reach he destination.

"Hello son-in-law." Said Shampoo's grandmother as she came out from behind big iron cooking pot. Ranma waved to her with nervousness in his hand as it shook. She always harassed him about marrying Shampoo, thus "son-in-law".

"Hey Granny. Is Shampoo around? I'm starving." He asked as he puled up a seat at the table where the small women had sat on. The table was in the corner near a window, the lighting was bad. But still he sat and began to trust her a little more than before.

"She's out on a delivery, but should be back any time now." She replied as she folded her legs and crossed her arms. She looked like a small, skinny Buda statue that's skin had been stretched over to much body. It reminded him of dried beef. They sat in silence for moments before any one spoke.

"Have you been keeping up with your training son-in-law. Its important to stay aware at all TIMES!" She shouted as she lunged her staff toward his face. He dodged it very easily. That did a great job of breaking the silence that had fallen over them. She glared into his eye's waiting for his response. "Two easy." he said and laughed at the idea that it was a challenge. Just then Shampoo came bursting into the one roomed shop. She had a look of disgust on her face. She muttered aloud, not paying attention to anything else, "Stupid Girl!"

"Shampoo hate to deliver ramen to stupid people who..." She trailed off after realizing Ranma was there staring at her with a confused look on his face. A smile swept over her as she shouted toward them. "Ranma!" Her eyes lit up with excitement. And her voice squeaked as she continued.

"What you doing all the way down here? If you want to take me on date now, then lets go. I know perfect place where we could be alone." She said it like those were his true intentions for being there. But his stomach knew the real reason. Then Shampoo walked toward the kitchen area and placed her silver carrying tray on the counter. She grabbed a large orange bowl from the fridge and extracted some ramen noodles from inside.

"How can stupid girl like her get there before Shampoo can?" The cute blue-haired girl said out of nowhere, as she tossed the noddles into the large cooking pot. Next she sprinkled spices and herbs into the pot as well as some pickled vegetables.

"What's that? Said Ranma as he strode over to where Shampoo was standing. He looked her up and down before locking eyes with her. With an adorable smile he asked her what she was talking about. "What girl?" he said to her, his eyes with determination to find out what she was talking about.

She blinked at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying. "That stupid girl, Ukyo Kuonji! Every where I go her stupid flier is every place." With anger growing in her usually soft, sweet voice. She slipped her hand into her pocket she pulled out a pink piece of paper from the apron she was wearing. And slammed it onto the table hard, palm down. Ranma focused on her movements of her hand as she clutched a fist after pulling away from the little pink square. It was laying, words down, and it looked slightly crinkled from her pocket and grip.

"Stupid, silly girl. Who she think she is..." Shampoo trailed off and turned toward the boiling pot of fresh ramen. Ranma slid it paper off the table and into his hand with one finger. He held it up to his face, with Cologne over his shoulder, he read the big black strokes of ink out loud.

"Ukyo Kuonji's famous Okonomiyaki stand is back in business." He put the paper back down where Shampoo had placed it. Ranma looked dazed as he asked, " When did she come back?" Shampoo, who was still muttering to herself, obviously not paying attention. She scooped some ramen into a small silver bowl and headed back towards Ranma and Cologne. Ranma just ignored her lack of interest in his question. He could finally eat something, not another care in the world.

"She should never have come back last week. She just jealous that Ranma loves me. Not that stupid girl." Shampoo smiled as her violet eyes widened and twinkled. "Hey, wait..." He tried to choke out the words to reply to her comment, but before he could she cut him off. "How's your soup?" She asked with that soft, soothing voice he so loved, rather then when she was angry especially when she was mad at him. He forgot all about what she had stated, and replied, "It's fantastic!" was all he said.

Ranma sat there for a few moments after he devourer all the noodle's and chugged down all the broth. After he said his goodbye's, and escaped the grasp of Shampoo, he headed toward a different direction then the Tendo dojo. Ranma was going to stop by Ukyo's Okonomiyaki stand, maybe even enduldge himself in her cooking. Some rice balls would hit the spot better than the bit's of bread Shampoo had given him before he left.

"Reet, reeeet..." Came some sound from up ahead. The sound's became more clear and he know he recognized that sound. But from what? Just then when it dawned on him the little black pig, know to Akane as P-Chan, came flying around the corner up ahead. The screaming little black pig slammed into Ranma at full speed, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. The pig struggled to escape but Ranma scooped him up with both hands. He evan had to hit the little black ecstatic pig on the head so he would calm down and stop fighting Ranma's tight grip. The pig began to rub his new bump and start to collect his thoughts.

"What's gotten into you? Akane make you lunch or something?" Ranma asked with a chuckle. But its not like the pig could say anything more than a squeak. The pig looked up at him with wide eyes as though he was relieved to see Ranma, who he usually hated.

"So why are you in such a hurry?" Ranma questioned, but suddenly turned to see three big guys, who looked like butchers from the local store. They came running up at full speed, drops of blood soaring off there soaked aprons.

"Give us that pig! Demanded one of the men who was holding a meat-cleaver. All three of them came to a screeching halt almost knocking Ranma over again.

"Yeah, we saw him first. So give it to us!" Yelled the rather smallest of the men. His eyes so dark they looked almost black. And they were fixed on the pig in Ranma arms. But even though Ranma wasnt about to give up P-Chan, even though he and Ryoga hardly got along Ranma couldn't stand to see innocent people get hurt, even Ryoga.

"This pig," Ranma started, "belongs to me. So you should just leave now while you still can." He took a good footing and stared hard at them prepared to fight the three men. They to also took a firm stance and started to circle the black haired boy.

"Fine. Lets do this the hard way." Said Ranma as he leapt into the air high above the men and did a flip. As he did the flip he tossed the pig out of site into a tall bush over a near fence, then he landed behind the small guy and taped his shoulder. The man lunged around at him with a butcher's knife, aiming right for Ranma's torso.

**I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more to come. Please give me feed back, let me know what you thought. Keep checking for more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**True Feeling's**

**Chapter 2**

Surprise From Ranma

Ranma jumped back quick to doge the knife that plunged toward him, and the man missed by an inch. As Ranma was in his jump, he kicked the man hard in the face sending him flying into one of the other men, knocking the two out. The one who was still standing charged Ranma and leapt into the air high above Ranma. He shouted something at Ranma by it sounded like bad Chinese or even worse Japanese then Shampoo's. But as the man yelled the horrible grammar, he reached into his robes and pulled out five slender, 10in. blades and tossed them in Ranma's direction. Ranma dove out of the way, but one still caught his left arm and went in deep, but Ranma acted as if nothing had touched him. When the man landed on the ground Ranma kicked him right in the gut. The man was stopped dead-in-his-tracks, just paused for a split second. But before he could recover Ranma tossed him over his shoulder and into a brick wall with a load thud.

"To easy." Ranma smiled as he stared at the two men on the ground, it didn't dawn on him that the 3rd was not there. When he did finally remember, he was struck from behind with a big spatula similar to Ukyo's.

"Ughhh..." Cried Ranma as he fell to his knees in pain. How did he not sense him, was all that ran through his head, that and the horrible pain shooting through his whole body. This guy was different then the other two, just something different.

"I'll show you why not to steal what not your's. I make you pay for what you did to my brothers." The large man growled as he puled the spatula back, as if he were about to knock Ranma's head right off his shoulders. Just then a figure appeared out of thin-air right behind the man.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Said a voice from behind Ranma, he know that voice. Starting to recover from the blow he figured it out. That voice was P-Chan, who was really Ryoga Hibiki.

"I wont tell you again." Ryoga said with rage burning in his eyes. Ranma turned to see Ryoga standing there with his hand held up and a blue flame dancing around his finger.

"Is Ryoga really standing up for me? Protecting me even? That's not like him at all." Thought Ranma as he watched, waiting to see what would happen next. Ranma was still on the ground with his head turned to see them, there eyes locked. Ranma saw a smirk sweep across Ryoga's face and he looked over at Ranma and winked. Then his eye's turned back to the man.

"I'll only ask you once," started Ryoga, " Easy way or hard?" He went quiet waiting for the man's next move. Just then the man lunged toward Ryoga, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Fine by me." Smiled Ryoga again as he to rushed forward. The two locked together quickly, letting each other go just to throw punches at one another. From where Ranma was it looked like Ryoga was doing good, well, up until he got cracked in the head with that big spatula. If that had been anyone without training, he would have killed him, Ranma thought to himself. He also thought why would Ryoga get him-self beat up for Ranma? It was baffling Ranma to the point to where he forgot to pay attention to what was happening in the fight. And Ryoga came flying at him fast. Ranma barely ducked in time. Ryoga bounced off the pavement like it was a trampoline.

"Hey!" shouted Ranma, "Who the hell do you think you are. If anyone's gonna toss him around, it's gonna be me." Ranma sped toward the spatula man with incredible speed. When Ranma made contact with the man, his hands were moving so fast that it looked like he hit him only five times. But he actually hit him 37 times. The man froze, with a dazed look on his face.

"I told you not to be mess'en with that pig, you just had to learn the hard way." said Ranma as he tapped the man on the shoulder. He then fell to the ground quick, and hard. The other two men were starting to regain consciousness. Rubbing there heads like they had a horrible hang-over.

"Let's get out of here!" Declared the little one and the other agreed quickly. They picked there other friend up by his arm's and began to drag him away. Once they were out of sight Ranma turned toward Ryoga. He too was knocked out with both leg's sticking up and bent at an angle.

He looked rather pathetic, Ranma couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You dumb-ass. What the hell were you thinking?" Said Ranma with his usual tone of voice again. But Ryoga looked as though he were dead or just really exhausted. Ranma pulled one of his leg's so he sprang upright. Blood was trickling down Ryoga's face coming from the huge gash over his right eye. But you couldn't see his eye's anyway, they were rolled back in his head. Ranma slapped him a couple of times to try and revive him. The blood was warm when it came in contact with Ranma's hand. But he didn't mind it, he was used to it.

"One little blow to the head and you act like this? What's wrong with you? He wasnt that big." That did the trick! Ryoga was wide awake staring at Ranma with a half swollen eye. Ranma cleared his throat and dropped Ryoga right on the ground. Dust kicked up out from under him and engulfed Ryoga in a cloud thick as fog. When it finally cleared Ryoga looked pissed clutching his fist, still on the ground.

"How dare you Ranma Soatome!" Ryoga shouted as he sprang back up off the ground. He started to glow a light blue. But Ranma had his back turned, and didn't even pay any attention to him. Ranma starred hard at the ground. They both went silent for a moment. The only word's that were spoke, were from Ranma.

"Thanks for the help...P-Chan!"

**That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you give a little feed back. Thanks again and keep and eye out for updates to come. **


End file.
